


Потрясный секс и никаких сантиментов

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Skinny Steve, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Просто два парня, которые познакомились в баре в канун Рождества и решили потрахаться. АУшка (без таймлайна, не супергеройская). Скинни!Стив сверху. По заявке: властный Стив, что называется «сверху во всех смыслах», чего-то нежного, без чернухи и упоминаний гомофобных настроений.Написано в подарок для Херли Пэкс на Сикрет Винтер Санта-фест.





	Потрясный секс и никаких сантиментов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kasmunaut

Если бы Стива попросили описать типичное жилище холостяка, он бы назвал все эти избитые клише. Хронический беспорядок на горизонтальных поверхностях, голые стены без лишних украшательств в виде картин или фотографий, громоздкий камин – конечно, искусственный, и максимально уродливый – на котором выставлена какая-нибудь нелепая коллекция трофеев или бутылок с фестивалей пива: обязательно темное, горькое, достаточно крепкое, чтобы буквально кричать окружающим: «меня пьет настоящий мужик». Большой телек, дорогой ковер, покрытый собачьей шерстью, кровать с покрывалом в виде шкуры животного (зебра или леопард). Мини-бар в гостиной, сломанный стол для кикера, дорогие игрушки, раскиданные тут и там – все те радиоуправляемые машины, которые дарят холостякам на праздники. Какая-нибудь экстравагантная пепельница, спертая из бара, на видном месте – переполненная окурками.  
  
Запах: слабый душок пота, табака и кожи, которой обита вся мебель.  
  
Он едва не рассмеялся, когда Баки наконец справился с ключами и сложной системой сигнализации и пропустил его внутрь. Стив разулся в прихожей, несмотря на небрежные заверения Баки («Все в порядке, проходи так»), и заглянул в гостиную. Кикер, бутылки, плазма: все на месте.   
  
– Ты хочешь чай или кофе? – Баки неловко привалился к дверному косяку, его слегка пошатывало. После всего выпитого в баре Стив не хотел ни чая, ни кофе. Они пришли сюда с определенной целью.  
  
– Покажи мне душ, – велел Стив. Напускная небрежность Баки дрогнула: он улыбнулся и попытался скрыть улыбку, но Стив заметил. Он видел это выражение и раньше. Оно называлось: «Командует, сопляк!». Тем не менее, Баки молча повернулся и вышел в коридор, Стив последовал за ним, мягко ступая по протертому ковру.   
  
Под яркой галогенной лампой Стив уставился на себя в зеркало. Из-за освещения он сам себе казался ходячим мертвецом: бледнее обычного, под глазами темные круги. Стив торопливо отвернулся, заглянул в ящик над раковиной, ухмыльнулся сам себе. Дорогая бритва, резко пахнущий лосьон и искрученный тюбик зубной пасты, одиноко лежащий в дальнем углу. Стив вылил на ладони немного лосьона и пошлепал себя по щекам, сильнее, чем требовалось.  
  
Затем включил воду в душевой кабине, больше похожей на космическую капсулу, и решительно стянул штаны.  
  
***  
  
Стив заглянул в гостиную. Он не подумал о том, что после душа ему потребуется другая одежда или хотя бы полотенце. Он использовал то, что висело рядом с зеркалом, со смутным ощущением нарушения границ. Он вовсе не прижимал полотенце к носу и не пытался уловить запах тела Баки, нет, он ведь не озабоченный придурок, да и потом, это все равно было лишено всякого смысла: полотенце пахло только влагой и цитрусовым гелем для душа.  
  
Стив накинул рубашку, не застегивая, и надел штаны, чувствуя, как ткань неприятно облепила еще влажную кожу. Он ступал босиком, оставляя мокрые следы на ковре.   
  
Баки пригасил свет, оставив только тусклый светильник, и развалился в кресле. Тихо играла музыка. Блядский Ленни Кравиц, милостивые небеса. Стив постарался не закатывать глаза.  
  
– Ты еще не заснул? – спросил он насмешливо, пересекая комнату. Баки моментально выпрямился в кресле, нервно убрал волосы за ухо – жест, который Стив еще в баре счет очаровательным. У него никогда не было пунктика на длинноволосых, но после третьего бокала Стив живо представил, как приятно будет сгрести эти черные пряди в кулак и потянуть.  
  
– Нет, нет, – быстро сказал Баки и улыбнулся. – Не против, если я закурю?  
  
– Ты у себя дома, – пожал плечами Стив. Он медленно прошелся по комнате, более внимательно разглядывая интерьер, хотя ему не было никакого дела до обстановки. Все-таки заметил одну фотографию в рамке, затерявшуюся среди книжек на полке. На фото Баки-подросток держал за руку девочку в школьной форме. Он улыбался с таким видом, будто делал большое одолжение фотографу.  
  
– Уверен, что не хочешь кофе? Или пива.  
  
Стив определенно был уверен – если он выпьет хоть сколько-то больше, ему станет плохо. Даже сигаретный запах заставил его желудок сжаться.  
  
– Стакан воды? Кола? У меня есть кола. – В том, как Баки старался проявить гостеприимство, было что-то почти отчаянное.   
  
– Ты ведь не первый раз приводишь парня домой, верно? – спросил Стив, обернувшись через плечо, и успел поймать жадный взгляд Баки. Ага, кто-то оценивал тылы.  
  
– Нет. – Баки выпустил струю дыма. – Нет, конечно, – ухмыльнулся он.  
  
Стив позволил себе снисходительный взгляд. От дыма горло сжалось, но Стив заставил себя сделать длинный вдох. Использовать ингалятор – не лучшая прелюдия к горячему сексу.  
  
– Уверен? – спросил он вместо этого. – Я не собираюсь лишать тебя девственности. Если ты только вчера понял, что бисексуален…  
  
–  _Поверь мне_ , – перебил его Баки и выразительно окинул взглядом Стива. – Я никогда не был бисексуален.  
  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Стив. – Тогда почему мы еще здесь?  
  
Баки потушил сигарету в пепельнице, сделанной в форме раскрытой ладони. Окурок утонул в куче других окурков. Затем Баки поднялся – одним плавным, кошачьим движением – и двинулся к Стиву, улыбаясь так, что Стив снова подумал про ингалятор.  
  
Они уже целовались на задворках бара, и пока ждали такси, и пару раз – у дверей дома Баки, пока тот пытался вслепую вставить ключи в замочную скважину. Это были торопливые, жадные поцелуи двух людей, которые достаточно пьяны и достаточно одиноки под Рождество, чтобы желать большего.  
  
Теперь Баки, очевидно, решил доказать свое мастерство. Он взял в ладонь лицо Стива, медленно поглаживая большим пальцем краешек его губ, а затем наклонился (разумеется, ему пришлось наклониться, а Стиву приподняться на цыпочки) и плотно прижался губами.  
  
Его язык прошелся по нижней губе, приоткрыв рот Стива, скользнул внутрь, легко дразня, и затем приласкал верхнюю губу, пройдясь по ней одним скользким, гладким движением. Изо рта Баки пахло пивом и сигаретами, не лучшее сочетание, но ничего отталкивающего. Пальцы Баки сжались крепче, фиксируя лицо Стива, а другая рука обвилась вокруг талии, так что Стиву пришлось сделать крошечный шаг вперед, прижаться пахом к ноге Баки.   
  
Баки углубил поцелуй, увлеченный, и Стив видел его лицо так близко: пушистые черные ресницы слегка дрожали. Баки был из тех, кто закрывает глаза. Стив не стал распускать руки, но вернул поцелуй и сделал его более смелым; он захватил губу Баки и слегка прикусил, а после приласкал языком. Повернул голову так, чтобы им стало удобней, и ощутил кожей колючую щетину Баки.   
  
Спустя секунду Баки отшатнулся, пытаясь отдышаться. Его губы покраснели и притягивали взгляд; глаза были широко распахнуты, расфокусированы, и мгновение Баки не мог сосредоточиться на лице Стива. Когда он, наконец, сумел это сделать, то широко улыбнулся и выдохнул:  
  
– Вау!.. Я хочу сказать… вау.  
  
Стив ухмыльнулся. Целоваться он умел.  
  
– Мне нравятся рождественские традиции и все такое, – прошептал Стив в губы Баки, – но если ты хочешь сделать это на ковре перед камином, то я против.  
  
Баки хрипло рассмеялся.  
  
– Да. Я понял тебя, приятель. Спальня.  
  
– Спальня.  
  
Баки взял его за руку, крепко стиснув ладонь, и потянул за собой. Подальше от Ленни Кравица.   
  
***  
  
Баки застыл перед запертой дверью в спальню.  
  
– Не пугайся, – предупредил он, взявшись за ручку. – Там собака.   
  
– Постараюсь громко не кричать, – фыркнул Стив. За дверью уже скреблись когтями. Как только Баки повернул ручку, из спальни выскочил маленький мохнатый клубок и принялся прыгать на ноги Баки, сдавленно тявкая. Это была очень уродливая, маленькая собачка.  
  
– Тише, тише, Люси. – Баки присел на корточки, и собака, вне себя от счастья, принялась лизать его руки. Ее крохотный хвост так яростно ходил туда-сюда, что все ее тельце валилось то на один бок, то на другой.   
  
– Я почему-то решил, у тебя овчарка или доберман, – заметил Стив, с некоторым умилением наблюдая за картиной. – Ты обычно носишь ее в кармане?  
  
– Она еще щенок, – оправдательным тоном сказал Баки. Своей огромной рукой он при желании мог накрыть все туловище Люси, но аккуратно чесал ее между ушей двумя пальцами. – Но вряд ли она вырастет.   
  
Стив тоже прекратил надеяться, что подрастет еще хоть на дюйм.   
  
– Это не мой пес. Знакомый оставил на праздники, попросил присмотреть. – Баки взглянул сверху вниз, и Стив тоже наклонился, чтобы Люси могла обнюхать его руку. Мягкий горячий язык пробежался по его ладони. Люси буквально подпрыгнула, боднув головой его руку, требуя внимания. – Мы с ней поладили. Думаю теперь тоже себе завести. Овчарку или добермана. – Баки подхватил собаку под мышку. – Я отнесу ее в гостиную, иначе она нас не оставит в покое.  
  
Когда Баки вернулся, Стив задумчиво разглядывал кровать.  
  
– Зебра? Ты серьезно? – в отчаянии спросил Стив, глядя на огромное синтетическое покрывало. Баки состроил гримасу.  
  
– Это не моя квартира, я ее снимаю.   
  
– Ты выбирал жилье с самым уродливым интерьером?   
  
Баки плюхнулся на кровать.  
  
– Грубо! Ты бы знал, сколько я плачу в месяц.  
  
– По-моему, это тебе должны приплачивать за такое. Прошу, сними его, пока меня не стошнило.  
  
Баки послушался, но проворчал:  
  
– Эй, ты же не из тех педиков с охуенным чувством стиля? – запнувшись, он кинул взгляд на Стива. – Прости, если обидел.  
  
– Не обидел.  
  
– Я давно не общался с настоящими живыми людьми, – добавил Баки, запихивая покрывало под кровать.   
  
Ага, как же. Красавчик-затворник. Такое сплошь и рядом, подумал Стив.  
  
– Не нужно обладать охуенным чувством стиля, чтобы ненавидеть сафари-принты, – заметил Стив, расстегивая рубашку. – Я художник, и мое чувство прекрасного только что умерло в корчах.  
  
Сказав это, он сразу же пожалел. Стив не собирался ничего рассказывать о себе, ничего личного; просто знакомство в баре, просто секс на одну ночь. Никаких сантиментов и задушевных бесед. Он даже не был уверен, что Баки – настоящее имя.  
  
Баки, между тем, снова упал на кровать и принял живописную позу.  
  
– Нарисуешь меня обнаженным? – предложил он с нахальной улыбкой. Стив скинул рубашку.   
  
– С голыми мужчинами я предпочитаю заниматься не искусством, а кое-чем другим.  
  
Баки наблюдал за тем, как Стив расстегивает штаны. Стив позволил ему таращиться. Нужно показать товар лицом. Стив знал, что не выглядит, как красавчик из мужских журналов. Ни пресса, ни мускулов, ни загара. Но также он знал, что многие мужчины предпочитают такой типаж: еще не мужчина, уже не мальчик, нечто на грани законного. Стив не желал об этом слишком задумываться. Он надеялся, что Баки понравился его острый язык и… голубые глаза, пусть будет так.  
  
К тому же, у Стива был туз в рукаве.  
  
– Вау, – повторил Баки, откровенно уставившись на член Стива. – Это… неожиданно.  
  
– Дай ему время, и он станет больше. – Стив положил руку на пах, принялся лениво ласкать ствол кончиками пальцев. – Надеюсь, не струсил?  
  
– Просто в ужасе, – хрипло проговорил Баки, не сводя глаз с руки Стива. – Постараюсь громко не кричать.  
  
Стив склонил голову к плечу.   
  
– Кричи, я совсем не против, – опасным тоном протянул он и оседлал бедра Баки. Баки торопливо стянул футболку, и Стив огладил ладонями его грудь. Баки тяжело дышал, его волосы растрепались (не то чтобы они были аккуратно причесаны и прежде). Баки закусил губу, когда Стив зажал между пальцами его сосок и слегка потянул, выкручивая, пока Баки безвольно не откинул голову, обнажив шею. Стив воспользовался этим, приникнув губами к нежной коже. Баки издал звук, нечто среднее между всхлипом и стоном.  
  
– Перестань кусаться, – пробормотал он, задыхаясь.  
  
– Иначе что? – прошептал Стив, покачиваясь на его бедрах. Он чувствовал крепкий стояк Баки так отчетливо, будто на Баки уже не было штанов. – Почему ты все еще одет?  
  
Баки неловко потянулся к ремню, но Стив оттолкнул его руки, издав глухой смешок.  
  
– Нет уж, шанс упущен, – заявил он, покрывая горло Баки поцелуями-укусами. Затем впился губами в то место, где шея переходит в плечо, присосался, оставляя след. Баки обхватил его руками, крепко прижал к себе, так, будто хотел сломать кости. Он был действительно сильным, и вряд ли соизмерял свою силу, сдерживал ее хоть как-то. Это завело Стива еще сильнее. В голове все кружилось, вряд ли от выпитого; сердце колотилось так сильно, что было почти больно, но Стив к такому привык. Он легко толкнул Баки в грудь, опрокидывая на спину, и распластался на нем. Баки жадно потянулся к его губам, и они упали в еще один долгий, томительный поцелуй.  
  
Стив не прекращал двигать бедрами, до тех пор пока Баки не начал стонать от каждого движения. Тогда он сжалился и накрыл рукой отчетливо проступившую сквозь брюки выпуклость. Крепко сжал, и Баки дернул бедрами навстречу его руке.   
  
– Смазка в тумбочке, – прохрипел Баки, зажмурившись и толкаясь Стиву в руку.  
  
– Да что ты говоришь, – ответил Стив, настойчиво поглаживая ствол по всей длине. Он забрался рукой между ног Баки, и тот широко развел бедра, ткань брюк натянулась, наверняка причиняя большие неудобства. Стив уже мог различить влажное пятнышко, проступившее там, где головка терлась о ткань. Баки промочил брюки сквозь белье – Стив мог собой гордиться. Он задумчиво обвел пальцами головку, царапнул ногтями сквозь ткань, и Баки снова потянулся к застежке брюк, а Стив снова оттолкнул его руку.   
  
– Ты издеваешься нахрен? – воскликнул Баки жалобно и возмущенно.  
  
– Могу прекратить, – мирно заметил Стив, и Баки заткнулся. Стив замер на мгновение, разглядывая его. Само совершенство… не такая уж плохая идея – нарисовать его однажды. Может, если Стив как следует запомнит этот момент…  
  
Баки открыл глаза. Стив только теперь заметил их сумрачно-серый цвет. Губы Баки были пунцовыми от поцелуев, рот приоткрыт. Стив потрогал его нижнюю губу, затем скользнул пальцами в рот, и Баки, на секунду замешкавшись, втянул их глубже, принялся ласкать языком.   
  
– Умница, – ласково прошептал Стив, и Баки закрыл глаза. Его лицо выглядело таким открытым, почти уязвимым.   
  
Свободной рукой Стив расстегнул ширинку Баки и коснулся влажной ткани боксеров. Баки снова попытался развести ноги, когда Стив прикоснулся к его промежности.   
  
– Пожалуйста, – невнятно проговорил Баки, не пытаясь вытолкнуть пальцы Стива изо рта.   
  
– Ну, если ты просишь… – Стив слез с Баки, заслужив еще один возмущенный стон, и избавил его от брюк, а после стянул и боксеры. Он с удовольствием обхватил ладонью тяжелый, длинный член, вновь и вновь проходясь от основания ствола к головке, на которой выступило приличное количество предсемени.   
  
Внезапно Баки перехватил его руку, крепко сжав запястье. «Останутся синяки», – подумал Стив, и от этой мысли что-то темное, сладкое шевельнулось внизу живота. Он остановился, и Баки еще пару секунд пытался сломать ему запястье своей огромной лапищей. Затем медленно разжал пальцы и взглянул на Стива.  
  
– Не так… интенсивно, – проговорил он, глядя Стиву в глаза. – Я… давно ни с кем не был.   
  
– Хорошо, – просто сказал Стив. И в следующий момент Баки перевернул его, подмял под себя, навалившись сверху. Тяжелый и горячий, он прижался к Стиву, потерся лицом о его шею, ткнувшись носом куда-то за ухо, как большой пес, и глубоко вдохнул. Вероятно, Баки только что его понюхал. В зависимости от ситуации, Стив мог находить подобное как странным, так и возбуждающим. Сейчас, определенно, он был возбужден.  
  
Баки погладил его соски своими большими шершавыми ладонями, но не добился особого отклика. У Стива были совсем не чувствительные соски, и обычно ему приходилось сообщать об этом партнерам, прежде чем те оставляли попытки, но Баки не стал там задерживаться. Он скользнул ладонями ниже, огладил бока Стива, на секунду накрыв его выступающие ребра, и ниже – к шраму от аппендицита – и еще ниже, пока у Стива не перехватило дыхание.   
  
Баки держал его член именно так, как нужно: достаточно крепко, достаточно плотно. Он быстро двигал рукой, и тишину комнаты заполнили непристойные, влажные звуки. Стив уставился в потолок, плотно сжав губы, чтобы постыдно не заскулить. Он чувствовал, как от каждого резкого, сильного движения Баки натягивается кожа, приподнимается мошонка.   
  
– Дыши, – шепнул Баки ему на ухо, и Стив поспешно втянул в себя воздух, потому что да, он забыл, что нужно дышать. Баки смотрел на него сверху вниз, волосы упали ему на лицо, на раскрасневшиеся щеки. Глаза блестели. «Черт, ну я и влип», – подумал Стив отчаянно. Он не собирался влюбляться. Нет, не в этот раз. Только не снова.  
  
Баки растянул губы в довольной, ленивой улыбке, и медленно наклонился над пахом Стива. Прежде, чем взять в рот головку, он облизнул губы – это было короткий, ни капли не демонстративный жест, и это было самым замечательным, что Стив видел в своей несчастной жизни.  
  
Он вновь уставился на потолок, чтобы не опозориться. Каждая клетка его тела горела, а в груди все болело и ныло, и он даже примерно не представлял, где сейчас его ингалятор. Баки постепенно вбирал в рот его член, и Стив знал, что его прибор слишком большой для глубокого минета, но Баки действительно старался. Он опускался все ниже и ниже, его губы плотно сжимались вокруг ствола, а язык мимолетно касался члена, и Стив все же застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Баки пропустил член в горло.  
  
– Черт, черт, твою мать, – зашептал Стив, закрыв лицо руками. – Черт, ах, черт.  
  
Баки крепко схватился за его дрожащие бедра, заставляя приподнять задницу, и Стив содрогнулся. Ему показалось, что он сейчас умрет.   
  
Но Баки держал его в реальности; своими ладонями, тяжело лежащими на тазовых косточках, и горячим дыханием, опалявшим пах, и губами, скользящими вверх и вниз. Стив протянул руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Баки. Это было точно так, как он себе представлял.  
  
Идеально.  
  
В какой-то момент Стив с сожалением потянул за пряди, заставляя Баки поднять голову. Теперь рот Баки выглядел совсем непристойным образом. Его глаза потемнели. Он выглядел, как голодный зверь, как хищник. Стиву стало страшно на секунду, а это всегда заставляло его действовать.  
  
– На живот, – скомандовал он, и Баки поспешно лег, приподняв бедра. Стив стиснул его задницу, приподнимая еще выше и чуть разводя ягодицы, отчего Баки издал довольный глухой звук.  
  
Без особых проблем Стив отыскал смазку в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбы, рядом с Библией. Мило. Он выдавил гель себе на пальцы, а затем склонился над задницей Баки и слегка прикусил ягодицу. Баки вздрогнул и рассмеялся.   
  
– Ноги шире, зад выше, – велел Стив, хотя Баки и без того старался вовсю.   
  
– Да, капитан, – пробормотал тот, прогнувшись нужным образом. Когда Стив просунул в него первый палец, его бравада испарилась, и он больше не мог отпускать едкие комментарии. Стив действовал методично, почти безжалостно, снова и снова глубоко проникая внутрь и вытаскивая палец, чтобы приласкать дырку по краям. С двумя пальцами все стало лучше. Баки принялся двигаться ему навстречу, тихо вздыхая от удовольствия. Стив нашел нужный угол и медленно, плавно растягивал Баки, наблюдая за тем, как двигаются лопатки на влажной от пота спине Баки, как рассыпаются волосы по плечам. В какой-то момент он просунул свободную руку между раздвинутых ног Баки и снова начал ласкать его член, и Баки застонал в голос, не способный больше сдержаться, а где-то в глубине дома залаяла собака.   
  
– Стив, – протянул Баки, и Стив никогда не думал, что его имя так хорошо звучит. – Я больше не выдержу.  
  
Стив хотел возразить, но во рту пересохло. Он боялся, что голос подведет его. Баки уже принимал три пальца, но он был достаточно узким – возможно, действительно красавчик-затворник? И Стив не хотел его поранить случайно.   
  
– Серьезно, Стив, – повторил Баки низким, прерывистым голосом, и оглянулся через плечо. – Ты трахнешь меня сегодня?   
  
Определенно да.  
  
Стив начал входить, мучительно медленно, на последних остатках самоконтроля. Баки коротко и быстро дышал, замерев, позволив ему задать темп. Когда Стив полностью оказался внутри, он подождал несколько секунд, позволяя Баки привыкнуть к размерам, и затем принялся двигаться туда-обратно короткими толчками, не доставая член полностью и не загоняя слишком глубоко.   
  
– Ты можешь лучше, – выдохнул Баки спустя пару минут. Это, определенно, было вызовом, и Стив поддался. Он начал трахать Баки длинными плавными толчками, которые становились все сильнее и быстрее, так, что Баки пришлось ухватиться руками за изголовье кровати, и кровать начала шататься. – Да, – крикнул Баки с чувством. Словно они были в дурацком порнофильме, но черт возьми, если это не подтолкнуло Стива еще ближе к краю, за которым он потеряет голову. Стив принялся двигаться резко и неистово, ударяя бедрами о зад Баки всякий раз, он загонял в него член, и Баки стискивал его внутри, так крепко, так горячо… у Стива потемнело в глазах, все тело будто прошило электричеством, он держался за бедра Баки так, словно иначе рухнул бы в какую-то глубокую бездну, и чувство было именно таким.   
  
Баки снова вскрикнул, стиснул изголовье так крепко, что раздался треск, и кончил. Все его тело в этот момент закаменело, ягодицы сжались, и Стив, впившись ногтями в бедра Баки, соскользнул следом.   
  
Оргазм был похож на обморок, только в хорошем смысле, и когда Стив пришел в себя, вокруг него не было толпы взволнованных прохожих (слава небесам). Вместо этого он увидел Баки, сонно глядящего на него с соседней подушки.   
  
– Приятель, мне показалось, ты отключился, – прошептал Баки, укрывая Стива одеялом.  
  
– Нет, я в порядке, – пробормотал Стив. Язык плохо слушался. Все тело будто еще переживало оргазм, кончики пальцев покалывало.   
  
– Всего лишь в порядке? – ухмыльнулся Баки. Он протянул руку и убрал волосы с лица Стива нежным касанием. Стив вцепился в одеяло.  
  
– Я приму душ и пойду, – сказал он, не делая попытки встать.  
  
– Оставайся, – предложил Баки.  
  
– Нет, мне пора, – Стив заставил себя сесть, и Баки нахмурился.   
  
– Постой, – быстро сказал он. – Куда ты пойдешь? Канун Рождества. Транспорт не ходит.  
  
– Есть такое приложение, называется «Убер», – вредным тоном откликнулся Стив, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он зашвырнул брюки.  
  
– Водители такси тоже люди, и хотят провести праздник с близкими. – Баки выглядел таким потерянным, когда Стив слез с кровати и принялся натягивать штаны. – Серьезно. Останься! Если только… тебя не ждут где-то еще.  
  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь, за мальчика по вызову? – огрызнулся Стив. Баки помрачнел.  
  
– Я имел в виду твою семью.   
  
– Нет никакой семьи, – коротко ответил Стив, повернувшись спиной, чтобы натянуть футболку.   
  
– Значит ты, как и я, одинок на Рождество, – заметил Баки невыразительно.  
  
– Послушай-ка, – сердито воскликнул Стив, повернувшись, и осекся. Баки сидел посреди разворошенной постели, и смотрел на Стива так понимающе, словно видел его насквозь, и от этого Стив разозлился еще сильнее, и с ужасом почувствовал, что готов расплакаться.  
  
– Послушай, – повторил он уже спокойней, – Мы не в голливудском фильме. Я не собираюсь оставаться на ночь у незнакомца, только потому, что Рождество. У тебя есть твоя собака, и твоя зебра…  
  
– Это не моя собака, – перебил Баки. – И не моя зебра. И почему тебе нельзя остаться? Мы знакомы достаточно, чтобы заняться умопомрачительным сексом, но недостаточно для индейки и глупых новогодних комедий по кабельному?  
  
Стив скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Нет у тебя никакой индейки, – неуверенно возразил он. Баки сделал хитрый вид.  
  
– А ты проверь.  
  
***  
  
Не было у него никакой индейки, конечно же. Только пара сотен бутылок пива и полбанки испорченного песто. Они заказали китайскую еду (оставили двойные чаевые несчастному курьеру, что притащился к ним в снегопад в праздничную ночь), устроились на диване перед огромным телевизором (никаких обнимашек и больших-маленьких ложек) и проговорили о всякой ерунде до рассвета.  
  
Утром, зевая и пошатываясь, они забрались под одеяло, и сверху накинули жуткое полосатое покрывало, потому что в дурацкой квартире Баки нихрена не топили. Они легли совсем близко друг к другу, прижавшись лбами, и попытались заснуть, изнуренные до предела.  
  
Слушая тихое дыхание Баки, Стив украдкой открыл глаза, и заметил, что Баки тоже смотрит на него. Они оба торопливо зажмурились и сделали вид, что спят.   
  
Стив попытался скрыть улыбку, и не смог.  
  
Баки улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
